Heaven? Hell? No Earth is Where it's at!
by Kimamoondog
Summary: Sequel to the Trickster and the Lion. Follow Leo and Gabriel as they live out there lifes after the apocalypse. And what is Crowley up to now? Follows season 6 sstory line Rated M for sexual stuff, and mature language.


**A/N: Thank you to all of the reveiwers on the first story, and thank you for checking this out! :D If you haven't read the Trickster and the Lion, go do that now, otherwise you'll be confused!**

**A/N2: and thanks to my favoriters and alerters.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Leo and Layla!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been one year since the apocalypse and everyone had been slowly plowing along. Leo had continued to hunt, with the help of Gabriel, who when he wasn't with Leo was trying to help Castiel with the civil war in heaven. As it turns out Raphael was a real douche bag. Bobby had continued to be a way for hunters to dig up information on whatever they were hunting. Layla had started living with Bobby, mostly because Leo had insisted that neither hunter be left to their own devices, much to Bobby's very slight annoyance.

Sam had come back, but had made Leo and everyone else swear not to tell Dean, because he had been able to walk away from the life, and have something normal. Adam hadn't come back. Instead Sam's grandfather Samuel had, Leo had met the man on one occasion and had decided that there was something off with him, it hadn't helped that he had made a not so flattering comment about Gabriel.

Crowley hadn't bothered, Leo or Gabriel since they were all in hell together. Rumor had it that he had taken over and become King of Hell, and was busy reforming the place.

Dean was living the apple pie life. He had a beautiful girlfriend, a kid who practically worshiped him, and a normal job. Every night he would come home to his girl friend, and kid and they would eat dinner together. Sometimes they would watch a movie afterwards, Ben usually picked, and several times his mother had to flat out tell him no on a horror movie because of the look Dean would get on his face. Not fear, no not fear, grief, or maybe yearning. Lisa didn't know how long it would be before the hunter returned to his ways. She hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

"So where are we off to now cupcake?" Gabriel asked his nineteen year old mate who rolled her eyes at the pet name.

"I don't know, I figured we drive around for a while and try and find something," she replied, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"We could always call daddy dearest," Gabriel suggested as he took a bite of a chocolate bar and leaned back in the passenger seat of Leo's black, 1985 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme. Gabriel had got her the car for her nineteenth birthday, and so that they could go on hunts, without having to borrow one of the junk yard cars.

"You want to give him a ring? I'm the one driving."

Gabriel snorted. "It's not like I'm going to let us crash if you call him," he told her, but regardless he took the cell phone Leo passed to him, and pressed the speed dial button for the old hunter.

"I don't want a ticket," was Leo's reply.

"Hey Bobby…Leo? She's fine…I'm calling you because we need something to hunt…Alright thanks!"

"Well?" Leo asked as Gabriel passed her phone back to her.

"He said, 'I'll keep my ear to the ground for ya'," Gabriel said imitating Bobby's voice almost perfectly.

"Good," Leo replied. "Now what do we do?"

"We could get a hotel," Gabriel suggested a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you'd love that." Leo smirk matched his. "But I think it's best if we continue to drive."

Gabriel let out a sigh, before closing his eyes, and resting his head back. "Will you wake me the next time we stop for gas?"

"No," Leo said sarcastically.

"You won't?"

"Just go to sleep Gabriel."

"You better wake me," the archangel muttered sounding like an aggravated two year old.

"I will, I will," Leo promised.

* * *

"Thanks," Gabriel said as he hung up Leo's cell phone.

"Who was that?" Leo asked as she came out of the gas station, a large Coca Cola ICEE in hand.

"Bobby, there is some pretty weird activity in Louisiana if you're up to it," Gabriel replied before stilling her ICEE and drinking from it.

"Of course I'm up to it!" Leo exclaimed, "and give me back my ICEE!" The half archangel made to grab the beverage but Gabriel was faster, he stepped to the side and jogged to the other side of the car. "Really you're going to be childish about this?"

Gabriel only nodded his head as he continued to slurp on the ICEE, which was now half gone.

"Fine." Leo smirked before opening the driver's door, getting in, shutting the door quickly, and locking the doors. Gabriel tapped on the window and looked in to the car expectantly.

Leo laughed, shook her head, started up the car, and began driving away, leaving a stunned archangel behind.

"That wasn't funny," Gabriel commented as he appeared in the passenger's seat.

Leo was about to pass out because of how hard she was laughing. She managed to gain control of her endless laughter for a second. "Yes it was," she said before going back into a fit off giggles.

Gabriel scowled at his mate. "Was not," he muttered.

"Neither was you stealing my drink."

"I would have given it back if you had asked nicely."

"No you wouldn't have," Leo said with a knowing look at the archangel.

"No," he said with a grin, "I wouldn't have. I keep forgetting your inside my mind."

"No you don't." It was Leo's turn to grin.

"No I don't." Gabriel began laughing as well.

* * *

_**"So we get there and then what?" **_Leo asked mentally a few hours later. _**"What if it's not a haunting?"**_

_** "Then we deal," **_Gabriel replied. _**"Do you realize we're talking mentally?"**_

_** "Yes, did it on purpose."**_

_** "Why?"**_

_** "We haven't done it in a while."**_

_** "You're insane."**_

_** "You're stuck with me." **_Leo smirked at her own come back. _**"Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and -."**_

_** "I get it," **_Gabriel cut in while rolling his eyes.

"Just making sure," Leo stated out loud.

"This isn't the Shining, cupcake."

"If it was you'd be Jack Nicolson," Leo replied with a smirk.

Gabriel looked "offended." "I would not be!"

"Sure, sure," Leo said at her mate's fake offense.

* * *

**Ending A/N: Please leave a reveiw and tell me what you think! I love you all! :D**


End file.
